Dana Gould
Dana Gould (born 1964 in Hopedale, Massachusetts, USA) is an American comedian, writer, and actor. He served as part of the writing team for Experiment #1106 - Starcrash. A long-time staple of the comedy club scene, Gould appeared on many stand-up showcase TV shows throughout the 1980s and 90s. He later became a writer and producer for The Simpsons (for which he won 2 Emmy Awards). He was a repeat guest on the Comedy Central game show @midnight. Gould also co-starred on the TV drama Mob City and later created the horror/comedy TV series Stan Against Evil. Gould is passionate about his love of pop culture. He owned the house previously owned by Planet of the Apes star Roddy McDowall, and has many pieces of film memorabilia. MST3K Connections *In Experiment #301 Cave Dwellers, Joel riffs "Go to bed, old man!", a direct reference to one of Gould's bits. This was confirmed in The Amazing Colossal Episode Guide companion book. In Experiment #422 The Day the Earth Froze, Joel riffs "Nobody tells a Navy man when he's had enough to drink..." during the short Here Comes the Circus. This is also from Gould's stand-up. In Experiment #907 Hobgoblins, the SOL crew jokingly notes that one of the characters looks like Gould. *Gould is a long-time friend of comedian Patton Oswalt. *Gould befriended actress Maila Nurmi (A.K.A. Vampira) later in her life, and has compared his relationship with her to the friendship between Edward D. Wood Jr. and Bela Lugosi, as depicted in the feature film Ed Wood. *In 1996, Gould appeared in an episode of the TV series Sabrina the Teenage Witch written by Frank Conniff. *Gould portrayed " " in the 2008 Cinematic Titanic production of The Wasp Woman. *Gould performed stand-up comedy as the opening act for Cinematic Titantic Live! on October 25th, 2009 before a presentation of Legacy of Blood at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles. *Gould is listed in the Special Thanks credits at the end of the 2010 Cinematic Titanic Live! release of Danger on Tiki Island. *On January 30, 2012, Gould confirmed through his social networks that he would be riffing Plan 9 from Outer Space live with The Mads Are Back (Trace Beaulieu and Frank Conniff). https://www.facebook.com/officialdanagould/posts/177609412345805 They later riffed it again for the non-profit organization, Vital Life Foundation's "Laughter's The Best Medicine" fundraiser. It took place at the Bagdad Theater in Portland, Oregon and was also riffed with J. Elvis Weinstein. http://www.pdxmonthly.com/articles/2013/3/4/q-and-a-with-frank-conniff-march-2013-march-2013 *Gould appeared in the ''Final Countdown'' telethon in costume as Dr. Zaius from Planet of the Apes performing as William Shatner reciting the lyrics to "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". Gould then performed some stand-up comedy. *On December 9, 2015 Joel Hodgson tweeted that Dana Gould would be writing for the crowd-funded revival of Mystery Science Theater 3000, ultimately contributing to one episode. DanaGould.jpg|Comedian Dana Gould Dana.jpg|Gould (center, in silhouette) as "Buddy Rich" in Cinematic Titanic's The Wasp Woman GouldZaius.jpg|Gould as Dr. Zaius as William Shatner Category:Comedians Category:People Category:Living people Category:Pop culture Category:MST3K References Category:Riffers Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:1964 births